


Ему на радость

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин — безобразный и закоренелый бабник, который как бы ни старался, никак не мог понять чувств Ливая.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	Ему на радость

Уж про что-что, а про то, что Эрвин никак не мог устоять против женщин и женского тела, знал весь Митрас. Он не был завсегдатаем борделей (но это не значит, что он туда не ходил), но активно пользовался услугами куртизанок (из тех же борделей и не то чтобы ему это было неизвестно). Совсем юных девушек он никогда не трогал, другое дело представляли собой молодые жены, а в особенности вдовы — последних у него было в избытке (впрочем, он не вел никакого списка, поэтому точно сказать не мог). Быстрые романы его развлекали, а после грубого солдатского окружения разведчиков, в котором он обязан был денно и нощно быть по долгу службы, его очаровывал изящный флирт и томные взгляды светских дам. Особенно его покоряла эта учтиво-взрослая игривость, которую те то и дело напускали на себя и многозначительно молчали, кротко глядя из-под шляпок. Запечатанные в жесткие корсеты тела, открытые плечи, милые или элегантные лица — все они обвораживали Эрвина, и намеренно (а может, что и невольно) наталкивали его на развратные мысли. В момент, когда Эрвин сталкивался взглядом со своей чаровницей, он мог точно сказать, проведет ли он с ней ночь или нет.

Всегда женственные, всегда хрупкие, всегда легкие жертвы — они отдавались ему охотно, и это льстило самолюбию. Кажется, не было ничего естественнее, чем влечение к женщине — и думая об этом Эрвин не мог не удивляться Ливаю, своему верному помощнику.

Впрочем, в щекотливой ситуации, в которой он оказался, удивляться надо было вовсе не этому.

Карина, его великолепная грациозная любовница, кошка, с которой он развлекался всю свою длинную командировку в столицу, попалась на горячем. Эрвин проснулся то ли от пустой половины постели, то ли от негромкого стука появившегося по ту сторону окна Ливая. Тот показывал ему в сторону тускло освещенного дверного проема, и Эрвин сразу вышел в свой кабинет, где и застал суматошно рыскающую у него в столе Карину. Ее ловкие пальцы перебирали конверты с деловой перепиской. Она подпрыгнула от неожиданности и тут же улыбнулась как ни в чем ни бывало — ой, мне кажется, что я оставила у тебя что-то важное — но когда рядом с Эрвином появился мрачный Ливай, в ужасе бросилась наутек. Ливай же немедля в два прыжка преградил ей путь и приложил затылком о полку шкафа. Карина даже не успела вскрикнуть и безмолвно упала лицом вниз, черные кучерявые волосы разметались по ковру. Эрвину стало ее жалко, но это чувство быстро придавило гневом. Ливай плавно присел перед ней на корточки и осмотрел белоснежные руки.

— Кажется, она ничего не нашла. Что будешь с ней делать?

— А что делают с шпионами? — раздраженно ответил Эрвин, подходя к своему столу. — Она ведь всего лишь внебрачная дочь старого маркиза де Тома, кто ее хватится...

Ливай смолчал, Эрвин принялся проверять бюро, непоследовательно и наугад отодвигая ящики. Ну ведь надо же, даже с женщиной не провести время, надо проверять дам на причастность к интригам. И вновь работа пролезла в его постель...

— Свернем шею — и будет ей наука. 

— Эрвин, — предупредительно произнес Ливай, полностью повернувшись к нему. — Ты же говоришь это, потому что злишься?

— Разумеется, потому что злюсь, что за вопрос, — уставился на него Эрвин и совершенно некстати ощутил собственную наготу.

Ему хотелось пожаловаться на то, что постоянные сомнения в легких контактах теперь гарантированы, и что на следующую пару дней у него появилось восхитительное занятие — перебирать в памяти всех любовниц. Не говоря уже о том, что придется находить женщин в совсем уж злачных местах и уподобляться себе из прошлого, когда он был еще рядовым. Но на лице Ливая проступил румянец, а глаза застыли, как у охотящегося на птицу кота, что враз заставило Эрвина почувствовать себя дамой в беде и вспомнить о деликатном обстоятельстве — Ливай был в него влюблен и не делал из этого секрета.

Было бы проще, родись кто-нибудь из них двоих женщиной. А так... Неподвижное, типично мужское лицо Ливая не менялось в выражении — и эта безэмоциональность просто убивала все возможные пути для влечения. Руки грубые, голос низкий, каждое слово как хлыст, каждое движение как удар — если бы такой приблизился к Эрвину, то пришлось бы начать драку. Банально не расслабиться. А вот Карина будто была создана для легких бесед обо всем и поцелуев — ее губы так и манили, так и просились взять...

И вот чего хотела их хозяйка на самом деле.

— Свяжи ей руки и оставь на полу, будем ждать, когда она проснется. А там поглядим, что удастся из нее вытянуть, — Эрвин отвернулся так, чтобы прикрыть пах. Ливай усмехнулся и наконец-то отвлекся на толстый шнур на шторах, который вряд ли понравится нежной коже Карины.

Уходя к себе за халатом, Эрвин негромко посетовал, скорее для себя, чем для кого-то другого:

— Кажется, я совсем не разбираюсь в женщинах.

Завязывавший руки Карине Ливай это услышал и закатил глаза — Эрвин выхватил на миг до странного эмоциональное выражение и весь путь до спальни только о нем и думал. Из кабинета донеслось намеренно громкое замечание:

— Мне же на радость!

Эрвин в смятении запахнулся в халат и, колеблясь между тем, чтобы вернуться или остаться тут, выбрал последнее. Сидя на краю кровати он думал: Ливай ненадолго ему открылся, показался слабым. Это интриговало. Тем не менее выходить к этому извращенцу и чувствовать на себе тяжелые взгляды не хотелось.

Интриговало, но не настолько.


End file.
